game_highfandomcom-20200213-history
Warius Bad Day
This Fanfiction is created by Solonor1987 Main Characters Warius Bros Waluigen Monia Treasure Shevia Alomar Jonas Stone Chrissy Redfield Valeria Lizia Shinna Alomar Ashlynn Graham Bellatrix Story Warius was walikng in the hallway after classes, he was not in a good mood this time he don,t really know why, when he walk some students decide to run away from him. because everyone believe he's evil like his father, but he's not like his father and just want to be accepted, he see his cousin was also in the hallway so he go see her. Waluigen : Hi Warius. Warius : Hi Waluigen : You don't looking well. Warius : I am not in a good mood. Waluigen : Why. Just before Warius can answer her question a girl and two others persons arrive, it was Mona Shevia and Jonas who was also walking in the hallway after their first classes, they see them Shevia and Jonas don't want to approaching Waluigen and Warius but Monia pushed them to join the two teens. Monia : Hi warius! Hi Waluigen !. Warius : What do you want ? Waluigen : That's his way to said hi don't wory, is just because he's not in a good mood. Shevia : Told you we shouldn't go over here. Monia : Shevia don't be silly. Shevia ; i am not don't you agree Jonas. Jonas : Well i don't think i should intervene. Warius : What do you tries to said. Warius was so furious he wanted to go, but Waluigen wanted him to stay before something happen they hears footstep again in the hall from the school, they don't know who's that and wanted to know was coming in their ways same students look also terrified after Warius said something who was scared them Chrissy: Well look what we have here i was not it was a students family reunion. Shevia: Very funny Chrissy you're brother i not with you. Chrissy : No he's somewhere but i don't find him. Valeria : Oh i was believe he was in the gym Chrissy : Shut up. Warius : okay somebody else want to ruined my life i am waiting for it. Jonas: Ah come on Warius be serious. Warius : Oh you don,t tell me what to door i tell Shevia you find her cute. Shevia : What? Jonas : Huh he's joking good one Warius you're a real comedian. Waluigen : Chrissy you see warius is not in his good mood today. Chrissy : So? Waluigen: So that mean we have to leave him alne. Monia : i agree with that. Chrissy : Oh you don't agree with this bunch of losers. Warius : you know i am so upset of what you said right now. Valeria : Oh yeah why. Warius : because i don't like people who make fun of me and you all know it. warius walk away and let the others behind in shock. Waluigen : You see what you did. Chrissy : I didn't nothing. Shinna arrive just before Warius can leave, she also with her friends when they meet the others in the hall. Shinna : Hi everybody what's up. Shevia : oh hi sis how you're doing. Shinna I'm fine and you. Chrissy : Well we are all fine , hmm almost all of us. Ashlynn : What's going on. Jonas ; Nothing new just warius who is again in his bad mood. Chrissy : Yeah he's acting like a child. Warius : I am not. Chrissy : Yes you are. Ashlynn : Chrissy you didn't make the things any better. Valeria : So what Ashlynn everyone don't care about him. Bellatrix : Maybe she's right but is not because he go to became a antagonist... Warius : I don't want to be the villain of my game why everyone think that. Waluigen : But that's our destiny we can change who we are. Jonas : she's right you can change you're character. Chrissy : exactly what i was talking about. Warius : Well we see about that. Monia : Warius listen the rules are we have to follow our parents path. Warius ; Well you will see i will become the hero and not a antagonist. Warius finally walk away front of everyone without looking at them. Bellatrix : He's joking right. Monia : I don't know he seem to be really serious. Chrissy : Of course he was joking we all know we have to follow our parents path. End of the episode. Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanfictions